User blog:Alexioan/Magical sugarcane fields
Early in the time in which the hordes of servants of the various gods made war upon each other, a young mage studied the art of the mage and grew proficient. Eventually he wished to serve his god and master Saradomin by leading a small army of devout knights and various other devout servants of his sovereign lord. As the years progressed he displayed a natural talent, and learned quickly, and soon grew adept at magic. However he often was ridiculed for eccentric behaviors. Eventually he finished his schooling in the arts of magic and set out to find an army. A massive dissapointment waited for him, instead of various powerful knights, sharp eyed archers and intellectual mages, he ended up with a small army of very undertrained peasents. However he took what he could get, and eventually after training, and learning how to hold a sword correctly (or bow, or even a staff or wand if you prefer) they were somewhat ready for the war. Soon the day came in which they were to show their skill, or lack thereof. A particularly annoying medium sized bandosian army continuesly was raiding a small cluster of forts and mines and the mage enlisted his army to help stop it. The battle couldn't have gone any worse. Immediatly his badly outnumbered force of undertrained units was surrounded by the more trained bandosian horde. Even worse no reinforcements arrived because the reinforcements were waylaid by a substantial group of zamorakians. Thanks to these various causes most of the mages army was slaughtered, only a small group of men and women survived. In despair, the mage forsook his god, saradomin, and fled with his armies, to the mountains of Kandarin. Eventually after scaling the mountains, and fleeing from various skirmishes, the survivors and the mage found an small plateu surrounded by mountains on every side, but with a small passageway for entry, and an omnimous cave in the southern portion. Deciding this would be a good place, the mage and the sad remainder of his army settled there. Slowly they built a village, and walled off the cave, however all was not as good as it seemed, frequently they were attacked by various other deserters, and this hindered various constructions and even slew more of the dwindling number of survivors. Luckily however, eventually the deserters stopped comming, due to the seclusion of the small settlement. The years passed and the small settlement slowly repopulated, and even slightly flourished. One day however, a small band of children, managed to sneak past the wall blocking off the cave, and in the cave they saw something utterly shocking. Various giant yet seemingly delicate moths and larvae, with slight luminecense were living in the cave. The larvae's coccoons even glowed with multicolored luminence.The small band of children returned to the village, and told the rest of the populance about the stange moths. As the years past by the mage grew older, and the people learned of a way to make a type of silk out of the threads of the coccoons of the larvae. However the mage grew only older, he looked on his settlement and began to worry, what if the raiders returned, what if the gods found out about his settlement and attempted to take it. He spent many days and many nights working on a solution, and eventually he found one. What if every man woman and child was connected mentally in the village, surely that would give them an advantage over anyone that would come. Instructing some men to seal the small passagway, he soon began the spell. It took him three days, and three nights to cast, and eventually he finished it, however it cost him his life. This gift, or curse, depending on your perspective, began to affect every new born child, until slowly everyone was mentally connected. This connection allowed the village to prosper, villagers could spread information quickly, share ideas, and even shut themselves out from the web of thoughts. However even this gift changed. Slowly at first, but then suddenly with an increased tempo, children were born with strange markings from their left breast to left cheek. Even the childrens forms changed. Some grew taller and stronger than the rest, but were simply of medium intelligence, and somewhat clumsy. Others grew more lithe, and agile, with sharp eyes, and deft hands. While others grew intelligent, and adept at their own, and peculliar form of magic. This change alarmed the older villagers, but the children grew accustemed to it. Infact this helped them flourish, they began to form, equal and respected castes, each caste doing different work. The muscular ones grew to be miners farmers and smiths, calling themselves the Urdmar, while the deft and lithe ones made art, hunted, collected and made the silk, and preformed other crafts requiring precision and skill, calling themselves the Inmar. The ones deft of mind began to take care of the more intellectual crafts, inventing various tools, weapons, and doing sums. They called themselves the Erdmar. Flourishment came at a cost, however, with arious members of this now populated village falling into depression at the bleak surroundings. Quite a large number would have been lost if it hadn't been for the small rare amount of children that were born occassionally. These children were different from the others, each of the members of society had been designed almost for a certain aspect of life, like a colony of ants. These, however had no visable cause. They were delicate, petite and small, they had no great skill with hands, no remarkable intelligence, just average, and no powerful strength. But, they somehow managed to do something non of the others could compare to. These select few children, almost like small porcelain dolls, could actually slightly manipulate the web of thought, and create a feeling of happiness and euphora if pleased, and gut wrenching despair if saddenned. The other members of the small society soon learned this, and treated these special children with respect and care. Instead of just letting them lounge around, they gave them work as doctors, and physicians, which they loved. They were consumed by the urge to help people, and compliment them. Through the years the society grew, expanding into even into the mountain side, and thanks to the mages gift they flourished. After the godwars, and the fourth age passed, they had become like an ant hive, but different, each member designed for a specific purpose, yet, each member a free thinking individual. ~ So after I wrote this massive wall of text I think to myself, would this be a fun thing to roleplay? Godless, specified human beings. Also sorry for the misleading title, magical sugarcane fields simply do not exist. Category:Blog posts